gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Cruz
Personality Summer is very anxious and doubtful of most things. She is hesitant to aid the Gizoogle Squad in a majority their ventures due to fear of her own death (again) and her incompetence, seeing as she is essentially just a walking and talking pile of bones. However, when she is not busy worrying or fretting over the most average of everyday things, she is capable of opening up and telling really bad skeleton puns. Appearance Summer is an off-white colored skeleton. Her attire consists of a somewhat traditional looking Mexican dress, with ruffles, a black long skirt, and a red, white, and green striped ribbon at her waist. She has jet black hair tied up into a bun with a red rose in it. Summer has no eyes or nose, merely sunken black sockets but she retains her eyebrows and lips (both also being a pure black). History Summer Huerta Cruz, or Summer for short, was born on July 6, 1963 in Michoacán, Mexico. The exact details of her life is relatively unknown. She worked at a bank that her father helped run from her late teens until she turned twenty. On July 6, 1983, Summer celebrated her 20th birthday with her family and friends. That night, a drive-by shooting occurred, aimed at her father for unknown reasons. She died from the wounds the next day, July 7, 1983. Sometime in the early 1990's, her corpse was dug up for use in experiments conducted by a mysterious group. Her remains were desecrated and eventually reburied, but on Gomi Island where the tests were conducted. After Trex rebuilt the universe, a dimensional shift occurred that, rather than completely erasing Stylo from existence, placed his soul in Summer's body (or rather, her skeleton). Summer retained her personality (albeit with severe loss of memory of her past life) but lost her own soul, making her a shell of her former self and a vessel for Stylo's soul. She awoke from her "hibernation" immediately after Stylo's physical form was erased, and for the rest of Stage 1 and most of Stage 2 she dug upwards 20 feet through the dirt where she had been buried. Around the time Stage 2 begins to end, she finally climbs out of her own grave and wanders Gomi Island for awhile, donning the outfit she wore over 30 years prior during her 20th birthday. In the beginning of Stage 3, she encounters the Gizoogle Squad and finds out the reality of her situation. Her new breath of "life" is implausible and if she continues to bear and contain Stylo's soul, the effects could prove catastrophic and the universe could end up in a fatal state. Trex however, keeps this information between himself and Summer, knowing that the severity of the condition could end up causing mass panic within the Squad. For the rest of Stage 3, Summer and Trex try to find a solution that would be able to destroy Stylo's soul but retain Summer's Category:Characters Category:Main characters